¿Para bien o para mal?
by Aerosworld
Summary: Ems no se como hacer el resumen, pero va mas o menos asi, es un U/A en donde Goku volvio junto a los demas de Namekusein, al momento de convocar a Sheng Long piden sus 2 primeros deseos bien, salvo el tercero que por una pelea entra Vegeta y Bulma (como siempre), Vegeta termina siendo un niño de aproximadamente 5 años.
1. Prologo

**Bueno este es mi prim er fic haci que gracias por leer, ems sorry de antemano por la falta de ortografia XD**

Prologo

Al regresar de Namekusein, especificamente al patio de Corporacion Capsula, todos estaban muy contentos, pero como todo tiene que acabar en algun momento, su alegria fue interrumpida por un irritado Principe Sayajin.

-¡Ya basta!¡Son irritantes!, Kakaroto luchemos ahora para poder largarme de este maldito lugar.

-Vegeta por que no lo dejamos para otro día, venimos llegando y tengo hambre- respondio el cabellos alborotados

-Nada de eso, Lucharemos ahora y se acabo- dijo cada vez mas Irritado Vegeta

-Oyeme tu, Principe de cuarta, deja tranquilo a Goku- intervino la peliazul.

-Y tu ¿quien te crees que eres para tratarme de essa manera mujer vulgar?

-Soy la mujer mas bella e inteligente que has conocido en tu miserable vida y no soy bulgar, mi nombre es Bulma Bief, asi que me respetas, ademas ¿como crees que vas a ganarle a goku si el es Super sayajin y tu no?

-tkss...

-ves que tengo razon, ademas creo que todos aqui tenemos hambre incluyendote- dijo levantando la ceja

-yo no ...- fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido proveniente de su estomago, por lo cual se ruborizo y giro su cabeza.

-vaya veo que no estaba equibocada- luego se gira y continua hablando- ¡oigan muchachos estan todos invitados a comer a mi casa- gira otra vez- eso te incluye pequeño.

-tks.. mujer vulgar y como grita- penso el principe- aceptare solo por que tengo hambre sino..

-vamos a que esperas entra a la casa- interrumpio dede lejos

Mas tarde, Goku estaba junto a los Guerreros Z, conversando lo mas tranquilamente sobre un problema que tenian todos equitativamente, la presencia de dicho prinipe.

En la charla especificamente hablaron sobre que deberian de hacer, por lo que acordaron que Bulma le pediria que se quedara en CC para que entrene, lo cual esperaban todos que fuese un tiempo largo e indeterminado, y que el dia en que pudieran usar los deseos de sheng-long determinarian la mejor manera de proceder.

Desde ese dia pasaron 4 meses en los cuales todos, especalmente la peliazul estaban entuciasmados, ya que en el caso de ella se quitaria el gran dolor de tracero que era dicho "principitode los monos" como solia decirle.

Las esferas ya estaban reunidas, y Goku procedio a decir los deseos.

-Bien ustedes tienen 3 deseos asi que comiensen.

-Nuestro primer deseo es que el Planeta Namekusein sea restaurado.

-Eso es fasil ya esta hecho. Su segundo deseo.

-Trasladar a los namekusein a su planeta con la ecepcion de Piccolo y Dende

-Bien eso ya esta hecho, su ultimo deseo

-Ok..

-Ya callate estupido mono- interrumpio la peliazul

-deja de llamarme así madita mujer chillona

-¡Te he dicho millones de veces que mi nombre es!¡ BULMA!¡ y que ese es de mala educacion tratar a las damas como yo de esa maneraaa..fue interrumpida por un gruñido del pelo de flama- Deseaaria que fueras un niño para enseñarte algunos modales.

-Bien tu deseo sera consebido.

-¡¿eh?!- gritaron todos.

Pero fue demasiado tarde una luz potente rodeo a Vegeta, que se fue poco a poco, y cuando esta se desvanecio por completo un pequeño niño cabellos de flama de alrededor de 5 años aparecio ante ellos.

Todos quedaron anonadados por lo ocurridos, probocando un que los rodeara un enorme silencio que fue interrumpido minutos despues por una infantil voz.

-¡eh!...D...¿donde e...estoy?- dijo tembloroso el chibi

 **Queria anunciar tambien que si vieron este fic en otra pagina es el mismo y yo lo estoy creando, y decidi subierlo en ambas paginas para asi ganar experiencia a travez de sus criticas las cuales son muy valiosas para mi XD**

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Chibi Vegeta

_Capitulo Anterior:_

 _Todos quedaron anonadados por lo ocurridos, probocando un que los rodeara un enorme silencio que fue interrumpido minutos despues por una infantil voz._

 _-!eh!...D...?donde e...estoy?- dijo tembloroso el chibi._

Capitulo 1: **Chibi Vegeta**

POV Vegeta:

Senti algo raro en mi cuerpo, y una brillante luz hizo que cerrara mis ojos, cuando los abri estaba en un lugar muy extraño. Empece a mirar a mi alrededor y me asuste un poco, habia gente a mi alrededor muy extraña aunque muy parecidos a los Sayajins obiamente no lo eran por su falta de cola y por el raro color de cabello de algunos de ellos.

A mi lado estaba una mujer de pelo y ojos azules muy extraña la cual con su mirada me puso algo nervioso, asi que como nadie se dignaba a ablar decidi hacerlo yo con la voz que fuese que me saliere en ese instante.

-¡Eh!...¿Do...Donde estoy? dije lo mas seguro que pude, pero nadie respondio.

-¡Ve..Vegetaaa!- grito la mujer que estaba a mi lado- hay no...no..no...no ¿Que hice?

Al escuchar esto ultimo supuse que la culpa era suya el que yo estubiera con ellos asi que me puse en posicion de batalla.

-¿Quien eres y como sabes mi nonmbre?-le pregunte mientras fruncia mi seño y creaba una esfera de energia para verme mas amenazante.

-Ve..gata calmate-intervino un hombre bajo e igual de calvo que Nappa.

-¡NO! tu callate y no se muevan por que los mato insectos- amenace, aunque la verdad tenia un poco de miedo de que fueran mas fuertes que yo, ya que no traia mi Scuter para comprobarlo.

-Tranquilo Vegeta todo esta bien

Al escuchar esas palabras me di vuelta para ver quien fue el idiota que no me hizo caso, y vi a alguien que no abia visto en meses, o bueno eso fue lo que crei.

Me olvide de que estaba en posicion de batalla, me sentia emocionado de estar viendo a otro sayan con vida, ya que desde hace algunos meses solo veia a Nappa y a Raddiz, los cuales no son que digamos que bruto que sayans mas compleetos y agradables, Nappa es el ser mas empalagoso y arrastrado que e visto en m vida, solo vive para complacerme, y Raddiz, bueno el es un mujeriego que levanta cada falda que ve, y se cree chistoso pero no hace nada mas que dejarse en ridiculo, por lo que puedo afirmar que son un duo de IDIOTAS.

Bueno a quien vi o mejor dicho crei ver fue a Bardock, aunque era un clase baja lo habia visto varias veces ya que su pareja Gine era amiga de mi mamá, bueno estaba algo confundido haci que simplemente pregunte.

-¿Ba..Bardock?-tartamudie un poco por miedo a la respuesta.

-¿eh?, yo no soy Bardock, mi nombre es Goku-dijo el hombre.

-Pero... eres igual a el- susurre decepcionado.

-Lo que importa ahora es que te relajes, nadie te va hacer daño- intervino la peliazul que hace un rato estaba a mi lado.

-¿Que me relaje?- pregunte algo irritado-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME RELAJE, HACE 5 MINUTOS ESTABA EN M HABITACION Y AHORA ESTOY AQUI, ASI QUE ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE?!-le grite haciendo que guardaran silencio- ahora me van a decir que sucede es una ORDEN.

-¡Tu no oredenas nada!- Grito untipo con sicatriz en su rostro- ¡no estamos en tu planeta, tampoco somos sayans para que nos andes mandando a tu antojo!

-No te metas-dije sombriamente- no estoy ablando contigo, nadie pidio tu opinion en este asunto asi que te callas o te callo, pero si decides que te calle yo, creeme que lo voy a disfrutar de una manera- dije sonriendo algo sadico en esto ultimo para causarle temor.

-Este... Yamsha ... no debiste decir eso.. -hablo otra vez es calvo pero dirigiendose al idiota que hablo antes.

-Tks, no deberia estar ese mono aqui...

Cuando escuche que me dijo "mono" mi sangre hirbio, cuanto odio esa palabra, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me lance al ataque. Logre darle un puño en la cara y mandarlo a volar, y cuando estaba listo para darle el siguiente todo se volvio negro.

POV Greneral:

En el momento que Vegeta iba a dar su segundo golpe, Goku lo noqueo. Despues de eso todos se tranquilizaron, atendieron a Yamsha y retornaron todos a Corporacion Capsula por peticion de Bulma. Al llegar dejaron al pequeño Vegeta en una de las habitaciones.

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio, sin saber que hacer, o que decir.

-Yo creo que es una muy buena oportunidad de desacernos de el.

-Basta Yamsha, es solo un niño.

-Bulma el me golpeo, y aun asi lo defiendes.

-He dicho que es suficiente.

-hmmf

-Yo creo que deberiamos dejarlo así- intervino Goku

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos los demas

-Bueno yo solo decia, ademas hay que esperar un año completo si es que queremos volverlo a la normalidad.

-Es sierto, aun tenemos tiempos para pensar que hacer con el, mientras el año pasa podemos tomar una desicion- intervino Gohan

-Si pero ¿en donde se quedara durante todo ese año?-Pregunto Piccoro

Instintivamente todos voltearon a ver a Bulma.

-Tks.. esta bien se que dara en mi casa- dijo molesta- pero no mas de un año ¡OYERON!

-Gracas Bulma

-Si como sea Goku, ahora solo hay que esperar que se despierte para darle la noticia.

En otro lado de la corporacion, mas espesificamente en un cuarto, el pequeño Vegeta empezaba a despertar refregandose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Al verse en un lugar extraño y acordarse de lo sucedido decidio salir a investigar. La casa era amplia y rara para lo que estaba acostumbrado, habian barios cuadros con imagenes de la peliazul con una señora rubia y un señor con bigote, los cuales supuso que serian los dueños de la casa. Al darse cuenta que estaba solo enpeso a saltar y a tararear una cancion que escucho de su madre mientras caminaba. Andubo un buen rato así, al llegar al lugar que posblemente era un comedor, escucho la voz de la peliazul que le hablaba.

-Veo que ya despertaste

-mmmf-no respondio solo la veia como si lo que dijo fuese lo mas obio del mundo.

-¿Que era lo que tarareabas? pareciera que te gusta esa cancion.

-No te incumbe-respondio distante.

-Vamos no seas asi-dijo con un puchero.

-jijjjii-se rio lo mas bajo que pudo, pero se dio cuenta que Bulma lo habia escuchado ya que esta sonrio

-Por sierto soy Bulma-se presento extendiendo su mano

-Vegeta -dijo mirando algo curioso la mano extendida

-Se supone que la estreches con delicadeza es una forma de saludar.

-Oh...No sabia-dijo estrechandola

-¿Tenes hambre?

-grrr..-se escucho gruñir el estomago del pequeño sayan

Bulma tomo la pequeña mano del niño y lo guio a la cocina donde le sirvio una gran variedad de alimentos, al fijarse en la cara del Chibi Vegeta vio que a este le Brillaban los ojos como si no hubiera visto tal cantidad de comida en años. Cunando acabo Bulma lo guio de nuevo a la abitacion que ocuparia.

-Vegeta, te quedaras conmigo en mi casa hasta que sepamos que vamos a hacer contio ¿de acuerdo?

-Si..-dijo el niño cabisbajo.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto preocupada la peliazul.

-Nada, es solo que extraño a mi padre, aunque era un gruñon.

 _"Vaya, asi que es de famlia"_ se dijo a si misma- No te preocupes vere que pueda hacer para que vuelvas con el.

-No lo entiendes, no voy a estar nunca mas con el...el murio, la lagartija lo mato junto con los demas- dijo traganddose las lagrimas.

-Pero tu dijiste...

-Estaba en mi habitacion en la nave de Frizzer.

-Oh...

-Puedes irte ahora...por...fabor...quiero dormir-dijo el chibi cubriendose le cabeza con las mantas de la cama

-Esta bien que descanses

Al estar apunto de cerrar la puerta escucho la voz del pequeño cantar.

 _["...oh. la luna brilla para hacerte fuerte_

 _el sol sale para hacernos vivir_

 _tu sonrisa ilumina mi camino y tu vida lo es todo para mi_

 _ser fuerte es el camino_

 _para que tu y yo podamos vivir_

 _aunque no estemos juntos podremos sentirnos_

 _por que en tu corazon siempre estare, estare ahí"]_

 _-snif...snif [mami]..._

Al escuchas esto cerro la puerta y decidio que ya era hora de dormir. Talvez mañano, podria preguntarle algo al respecto.


	3. Culpa

Capitulo 2: **Culpa**

A la mañana suiente, Vegeta se desperto feliz al ver que no estaba en la nave de Frizzer, pero por otro lado estaba preocupado, si el estaba aqui, ¿que pasaria con Nappa y Radiz?, es verdad que no le caian bien, pero eran de su raza y eran los unicos a demas de el que quedaban, y si Frizzer se daba cuenta, le esperaria un mundo de horrores cuando regresara. Bueno con eso todo su buen animo se esfumo, dejando solo preocupacion y enojo, ademas de una buena cantidad de frustracon.

Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a recorrer el lugar. esa casa parecia un palacio, era sumamente enorme, lo cual le agrado, se sentia nuevamente en casa. Al llegar a la cosina, vio a una mujer rubia cosinando tranquilamente, la cual la noche anterior ava visto en las fortografias.

-oh, buenos dias Jovencito. ¿Eres Vegeta verdad?- el pequeño solo se limito a asentir- wow... eres mas apuesto de lo que pense de pequeño.

Vegeta con esto ultimo se sonrojo, y no sabia que hacer ni que responder, su colita se apreto fuerte a su cintura temblando por la verguenza y el temor a estar frente a una mujer mayor que no conocia.

\- Toma asiento enseguida te sirvo tu desayuno pequeño... por sierto soy Bunny, la mama de Bulma.

La sra. Bief al no tener respuesta procedio a servirle. Al terminar dio las gracias y se dirigion sin mucho animo al jardin.

Bulma quien estaba tomando sol, se sentia muy culpable por la situacion no sabia si esto era lo mejor, todo parecia un tremendo enredo y tembien no hayaba la forma de decirle al pequeño Vegeta que Frizer estaba muerto y que el no tenia la edad que aparentaba. El Vegeta que habia visto ayer definitibamente no era el mismo que en su estado adulto, aunque intentaba aparentar ser rudo, y no tener emociones era todo lo contrario, era amable, incluso simpatico, por lo que dedujo que el vivir todo ese tiempo con Friezzer lo marco de sobremanera. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que el sayan de cabellos alborotados llego a su casa a solo dos metros de ella.

-hola Bulma

-Hola Goku ¿Que haces aqui?

-vine a ver si es que Vegeta te a causado algun problema...

-No la verdad es que no se ha despertado aun...lo que es raro...siempre es el primero en pie- " _Tan solo un dia y ya los hecho de menos... que estoy pensando no lo hecho demenos, Bulma solo es la culpabilidad que sientes, ya basta de tonterias"_

-Oye mujer terricola...-Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz del pequeño niño- Bulma, y...ems...Goku ¿cierto?-pregunto el pequeño, Goku solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza- ¿Donde puedo entrenar? quiero hacer mis ejercicios diarios...

-Bueno supongo que en la Camara de Gravedad- respondio la peliazul apuntando la nave, Vegeta asintio y empezo a caminar hacia ella- alto, antes tienes que responder algunas preguntas- lo que hizo que este se volteara y negara con la cabeza- si no lo haces no te voy a decir como funciona- el muchacho se resigno, se sento en el suelo y asintio. Goku que estaba mirando la escena, curioso por la situacion le pregunto al oido a Bulma que pretendia- asi podremos saber mas sobre el idiota susurro en respuesta al pelinegro

-bien ¿que quieres preguntar?

-¿Que era lo que cantabas anoche?

Vegeta se sonrojo, y bajo su cabeza- mme... escuchaste...mama...mme la cantaba cuando...cuando yoo...estaba asustado-respondio casi inaudible

-¿tu madre era buena persona?

-si...era la mejor persona que he conosido...-dijo soltando unas lagrimas

-lo... lo siento si te hice sentir mal-dijo soltando un suspiro- supongo que Friezzer tubo que ver con su muerte

-mmm... " _no lo hizo, murio por mi culpa...si yo no hubiera hecho eso jamas hubera muerto"-_ penso el Chibi

Flash back

Vegeta corria a travez de un largo pasillo asustado, jamas debio aver seguido a Nappa a ese lugar.

-¡ _No importas cuanto huyas te encontrare pequeño principe y sabras con quien te metiste!_ -escucho un grito a lo lejos.

Corria y corria hasta que choco con algo, o mas bien alguien.

-¡Vegeta! al fin te encuentro cariño, no debiste venir aqui solo- le regaño la reina

-¡mama!-grito abrazando a su madre- vamonos hay un hombre que me quiere hacer daño, vamonos porfabor- decia mientras su pequeño cuerpo de 3 años temblaba, su colita estaba fuertemente apretada a su cintura y soltaba algunas lagrimas.

-Bien vamo... ¡AGH!- grito la reina, el hombre que persegua al principe lanzo una esfera de energia a la reina probocandole una enorme herida en un costado

-¡MAMA!-grito el pequeño

-mantente atras Veggie-chan- le dijo a su hijo, antes de lanzarce al ataque y noquear al hombre, cuando se dispuso en matarlo se escucharon unos gritos llamando al hombre que estaba inconciente- vegeta ven vamos a escondernos hasta que esos hombres se vayan

Encontraron una habitacion vacia y ahi se quedaron, vegeta no dejaba de temblar, veia fijamente a los ojos a su madre que se encontraba cada segundo mas palida que el anterior, estaba sumamente asustado y preocupado su madre podia morir a causa de su imprudencia infantil.

La reina se dio cuenta de eso y empezo a cantar:

 _["...oh. la luna brilla para hacerte fuerte_

 _el sol sale para hacernos vivir_

 _tu sonrisa ilumina mi camino_ _y tu vida lo es todo para mi_

 _ser fuerte es el camino_

 _para que tu y yo podamos vivir_

 _aunque no estemos juntos podremos sentirnos_

 _Por que en tu corazon siempre estare, estare ahí"]_

En el ultimo verso la mujer toco el pecho de su hijo, mientras sentia como se le iva la vida, lo ultimo qu vio fueron los ojitos de su pequeño cerrados, la cancion habia funcionado, este se habia dormido tranquilamente, " _por lo menos no me vera morir"_ penso y unos momentos despues fallecio.

Cuando desperto el pequeño Vegeta estaba en su habitacion, su padre estaba a los de pie a poca distancia de su cama, con la mirada mas fria que alguna ves le habia visto, llena de odio y dolor hacia su primogenito.

-Y... ¿Mama...?

-Ella murio por tu culpa...- respondio sombriamente su padre mientras salia de la habitacion, escuchando solo el llanto de su cahorro.

Desde ese dia su relacion con su padre fue sumamente distante.

Fin del Flash back.

-Creo que eso estodo por ahora, ven vamos te enseño como funciona la la GR -dijo la peliazul tomando de la mano al pequeño chibi- ven tu tambien Goku

-Claro- asintio el cabellos alborotados. A la hora de almorzar llego Milk muy enojada a la corporacion arrastrando al pequeño Gohan y a Piccolo con ella, buscando a su marido que aun no habia llegado a casa. Al entrar en la corporacion, lo vio entrenando con un pequeño niño cabellos puntiagudos en forma de flama, lo cual le llamo la atencion.

-GOKU!-grito la pelinegra, haciendo que este se distrajera y recibiera un puño en la cara lo cual lo dejo estampado en al piso

-Mi...Mi...Milk-dijo asustado el sayan

-¿Que demonios has estado haciendo?

-Bueno, yo solo me quede a entrenar un rato con Vegeta-dijo apuntando al pequeño cabellos de flama

-¿QUE?, tu deberias estar en casa, no entrenando a ese niño,tu tines famili con la cual estar, su padre es el que deberia estar haciendo eso, y si no lo hace es que es un mal padre y ademas un desconsiderado hijo de...-hiba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por su hijo.

-Oye ma...mamá, creo que no debste decir eso

-¿Por que?- el pequeño Gohan apunto al pequeño Vegeta, el cual estaba rodeado por un aura azul, tenia sus pequeños puños apretados, su cabeza mirando a abajo, estaba furioso y triste por lo que decia esa mujer, queria atacarla, pero en vez de eso salio volando a toda velocidad a cualquier direccion.

-Vegeta, ven a...- dijo entando en escena la peliazul, viendo a los presentes que estaban mirando hacia un punto fijo en el horizonte, despues de un rato se acordo a que habia venido, miro a su alrededor y no vio a la persona que andaba buscando-ems Chicos ¿donde esta Vegeta?

-etto Bulma el se fue- respondio Goku, algo preocupado, pero con su tipica sonrisa, frotando su cara.

-¿QUE?...¿QUE CARAJOS PASO?

-Bueno este... mama empezo aretar a papa, por estar entrenandolo, y bueno despues mama se puso a insultar al padre de Vegeta, el elevo su ki frustrado y enojado, creique que iba a lastimar a mama pero el simplemente se fue- respondio Gohan

-MILK COMO PUDISTE DECIR ALGO HACI, NI SIQUIERA SABES NADA DE ELLOS Y LOS INSULTAS- grito la peliazul a su amiga- los...los padres de Vegeta fueron asesinados por Frizzer y sus hombres, Milk, ademas creo...creo que el los vio morir- dijo con tristeza la peliazul.

Milk quedo anonadada con lo que le dijo la peliazul, le habia hecho daño a un niño pequeño de la edad de su hijo, el cual habia perdido a sus padres... ella le habia traido malos recuerdos al pobre chico, se sentia terrible.

Despues de lo acontecido Piccolo que no vio el caso de seguir ahí desidio marcharse, mientras que la familia son, por una Milk muy desesperada por pedir disculpas se quedo en C.C.

Vegeta no habia vuelto en todo el día, ya eran casi las doce de la noche y Bulma estaba muy preocupada por el. Aunque Goku le habia dicho que estubiera tranquila el pequeño solo necesitaba aun si le preocupaba despues de todo era solo un niño pequeño que estaba muy dolido.

Aterizo en el jardn de C.C, ya mas calmado, pero aun triste, la terricola lo habia dejado dolido en cuanto a como se expreso de su padre. Aunque su relacion con el no fue la mejor, y anque fue este quien lo entrego a la lagartija, el lo queria, era su padre, a pesar de que se sintio traicionado cuando el lo dio como si fuese un objeto, el sufrio por su muerte, por la muerte de todos los sayans, pero en especial por la de el.

Sintio que unos brazos lo rodearon, y que era apretado hacia un cuerpo

-Vegeta me tenias tan preocupada...no vuelvas a irte sin decirme donde vas- dijo entre sollosos la peliazul- sinto mucho lo que dijo Milk

Sintio las lagrimas de la mujer en su hombro, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, ademas en mucho tiempo no habia tenido a alguien que verdaderamente se preocupara por el, así que el la envolvio con sus pequeños brazos correspondiendole. Al sentir esta accion ella lo lebanto y lo llebo hacia su cuarto. Al llegar lo ayudo a cambiarse y a meterse en su cama, y ella se puso al lado de el, Vegeta no reclamo por que este ya se encontraba dormido.

" _Hecho de menos al antiguo Vegeta, al menos no era tan fragil como este pequeño... uff... habra que decirle en algun momento la verdad... Kami, el cree que esta a salvo con nosotros...¿que vamos hacer?, ¿Que voy hacer?, seguro que si se entera nos va...o no... ME va a odiar... Kami-sama le estoy mintiendo a un niño pequeño, a demas si despues se acuerda de lo sucedido seguro que me matara" -_ pensaba mientras acariciaba la cabesa de Vegeta mordindose el labio con frustracion.

Solo le quedaba pensar en una soluciona su problema, un rato despues sntio temblar y sudar al pequeño, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ella lo abrazo y le susurro al oido.

-Esta bien estoy aqui contigo- haciendo que este se calmara al instante, y por inercia corresponder el abrazo, haciendo que la peliazul se olvidara de sus pensamientos y callera en un profundo sueño que ni el peor de los terremotos podria romper.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer, se que a lo mejor no es muy bueno pero he estado con mucho trabajo, lo que creo que me a atrofiado un poco mis neuronas**

 **Sorry por las faltas de ortografia, lo mas probable es que el domingo vuelva a subir un capitulo, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Gracias**

 **Aerosworld**

 **18-12-2015**


	4. un dia como cualquier otro 1 de 2

**Bueno despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir les debo una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, la verdad me he cambiado de casa recientemente por lo que tengo problemas con lo que es internet aunque de aqui a un tiempo mas eso ya no sera un problema dado a que mpiezo con mis clases y tengo que irme a donde un tio, el cual tiene internet fijo.**

 **Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: **Un dia como culquiera**  


Era una tarde calurosa, ya hace cinco meses que Vegeta se habia convertido en un niño pequeño, y cada vez lo comprendia mas, Bulma y el eran mas cercanos, y aunque este queria demostrarse frio, no le resultaba completamente, en realidad solo le funcionaba cuando estaba enojado. Goku casi los visitaba a diario para entrenar con el pequeño principe, a los cuales de vez en cuando se les unia Gohan y en raras ocaciones Piccolo.

Bulma habia aprobechado la mayor parte del tiempo en su relacion con Yamsha, aunque este cada vez estaba mas distante, por alguna razon en particular jamas permanecia mucho tiempo con ella si Vegeta estaba presente.

Esta tarde en particular, Gohan decidio participar y al ver a Yamsha conversando placidamente con Bulma en la terraza le invito a unirce.

-Oiiii... ¡YAMSHA! ¡ven a entrenar con nosotros!- le grito a lo lejos, haciendo que el pelinegro le mirara algo nervioso, dado que en ese mismo momento Vegeta le estaba mirando con una cara de 'si aceptas te mato'.

-Ve Yamsha, te hará bien compartir un rato con los chicos, a demas Veggi no es tan malo- le dijo dulcemente la peliazul.

El chico de la cicatriz en el rostro estaba dudoso, pero acepto solo por que no queria que su novia creyera que le tenia miedo a un niño, a un niño que siertamente ya era un asesino, a uno que era un sayan mucho mas fuerte que él pese a su corta edad. La verdad era que no tenia miedo... estaba aterrado.

Al estar finalmente junto a los otros, pudo escuchar perfectamente la risa burlona del principe, en referencia a una de las tantas tonterias de Goku.

-Yamsha vamos a entrenar... Vegeta tu sigue entrenando con Gohan ¿Esta bien?- dijo el cabellos alborotados.

-Pero... pero...-Vegeta queria seguir entrenando con el, por lo que miro a muerte nuevamente a Yamsha, haciendo que a este se le erisaran los pelos- tks... esta bien, vamos Gohan- dijo colocandoce en posicion de batalla.

-Claro- contesto el semi-sayan imitandolo.

-Vamos Yamsha - dijo sonriente Goku

Vegeta estaba concentrado en su pelea de entrenamiento, Gohan era cada vez mas fuerte al igual que el pequeño principe, mientras pr otro lado los dos adultos estaban mas bien charlando que entrenando, lo que se hizo claro cuando el semi-sayan lanzo una esfera de energia la cual impacto directamente al chico de la cicatriz quemandole accidentalmente las cejas, probocando que todo los precentes se rieran dejando a un avergonzado al pelinegro.

Bunny y Bulma al escuchar las risas se llenaron de curiocidad y salieron al patio para ver que estaba pasando,al estar ya ahí, sus recciones fueron instantaneas y similares a las de los chicos, el novio de la peliazul solo las miroaun mas avergonzado, y le pidio a su novia que dejara de reir.

El resto de la tarde solo se dedicaron a molestar a Yamsha, hasta el momento que este decidio que ya era hora de irse, despidiendose de todos exepto de el niño cabellos de flama, el cual lo miraba burlon por los parches que llebaba en sus cejas.

* * *

-Maldito mocoso, seguro lo hizo a proposito... - se decia el pelinegro ya en su departamento- Tks... solo espero que no se le salga nada... si lo dice algo seguro Bulma termina conmigo... algun dia me las pagara- meditaba mientras miraba el techo de su habitacion.

 _Flash Back (hace 2 semanas) POV Yamsha._

-... Si, los se Bulma- decia el niño cabellos de flama con un pequeño pushero.

-jejejejeje, entonces cambiate de ropa y me acompañas- le respondio ella rebolbiendole los cabellos, haciendo que este se sonrojara y se fuera lentamente aunque antes me miro muy serio- Bueno yo igual voy a cambiarme- se dirijio a mi sonriente subiendo las escaleras.

Al pasar unos minutos senti unos pasos atras mio, por lo que me di vuelta creyendo que era Bulma, pero no fue así, era Vegeta mirandome como si quisiera matarme o almenos eso crei yo.

-Si le haces daño te mato- me dijo amenazante, sorprendendome.

-Jamas le haria daño a ella- le respondi serio

-Mientes...

-No lo hago, ademas ¿por que te importa tanto?

\- Eso a ti no te importa, pero se que estas mintienso, si no no olerias a tantas mujeres diferentes- eso si me sorprendio _"como sabe... mmmmf dijo olores seguro que era una de esos sentidos desarrollados que habia dicho Bulma que tenian lo sayans"_ pense.

-No se de lo que hablas.

-Si lo sabes, por eso estas nervioso, jejejejeje, aunque quieras negarlo lo puedo oler.

-Fenomeno- susurre para mi mismo- Lo que haga o no, no es de tu incumbe...- no termine la oracion, el me golpeo en el estomago fuertemente.

-Si le haces daño, o mejor si me entero de que le hiciste algo... -me advirtio sombrio lamiendose los labios- me pregunto ¿cuanto podras resistir si intento hacerte lo que hacia Frizzer con los traidores?

Empece a temblar, su mirada reflejaba que lo que decia era 100% verdad, le iba a contestar pero en ese momento aparecio Bulma y como si nada Vegeta le sonrio tomandola de la mano diciendole que ya si mas rapido se iban mas rapido regresarian, a lo cual ella le devolvio la sonrisa y tomo mi mano para salir de la corporacion.

Fin Flash Back.

* * *

Despues de que Yamsha se fue los sayans deboraron todo a su paso en la cena. Bulma estaba bastante contenta, esos hombres si que comian bastante.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma fue la primera en despertar, lo que fue realmente un milagro, por lo general era la ultima que despertaba, y si no fuera por el pequeño cabellos de flama hubieran dias que simplemente no se despegaria de la cama. Y en esta oportunidad decidio que ella seria quien despertaria a Vegeta. Abrio la puerta lentamente intentando no hacer ruido alguno, avanzo un poco dentro de la habitacion, miro hacia la cama, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba.

-Y yo que queria asustarlo- dijo suspirando- bien supongo que ya que estoy aqui ordenare un poco.

Empezo a ordenar tranquilamente, ya al terminar se dio cuenta de un abrigo fuera del closed, lo recogio y cuando abrio la puerta...

-BUu ..

-¡AH!...-grito asustada

-Jajajajajaja- se reia el pequeño vegeta que se encontraba en el armario, colgando de sus piernas cabeza abajo- debiste ver tu cara jajajajjaja- se burlaba rompiendo su posicion colocandose de pie frente a ella.

-...-

-¡¿eh?! Mujer ¿estas bien?

-...-

El -¿Bul? -

-...-

 _"demonios creo que me pase"_ Penso el Chibi

-... ¡IDIOTA!- grito la peliazul preparandose para golperar al pequeño haciendo que este ultimo corriera por su vida- VEN AQUI MOCOSO QUE CUANDO TE PILLE TE DARE LA LECCION DE TU VIDA.

 _"Sip...definitivamente me pase"_ pensaba mientras corria Vegeta

Los dos corrian por toda la corporacion, despertando a los señores Brief.

-Jojo, me alegra que se lleben tan bien esos dos- decia Bunny

-A mi igual querida lastima que quedan 7 meses y Vegeta volvera a su edad original

-mmm.. tienes razon querido.. es una lastima- decia tristemente la rubia

Mientras tanto

-No me alcanzas - se burlaba el pequeño sacandole la lengua (si aunque no lo crean durante estos meses Chibi Vegeta se comportaba como cualquier otro niño al no verse con presiones, aunque en un principio no fue asi)

-espera que te atrape y veras- siguieron corriendo, hasta que salieron al patio y sin mas Vegeta tropezo ycayo de cara al piso-JAJAJAJAJ quien se rie ahora no- dijo hacercandose a el- ahora tu castigo- advirtio con voz tenebrosa-.

-es..espera Mujer..digo Bulma... yoo..- no alcanso a terminar por que la peliazul le dio un coscorron y empezo a frorarle en forma circular los nudillos en ambos lados de la cara.

-Aver quien se rie ahora jajajajajaj...¡Ah!-el Niño como venganza le metio dos dedos en la nariz tirandola hacia arriba

-Querida deja a Veggie-chan- decia mirando la escena riendose por dentro- vamos a tomar desayuno se nos hace tarde, acuerdate que tenemos que ir a la tienda y pasar al mercado a comprar mercaderia.

-¿Que?¿Otra vez?- su madre solo asintio- si fuimos hace tres dias

-Si, pero veggie-chan esta en crecimiento y necesita comer, ademas el joven apuesto Goku y Gohan vienen seguido a casa

-tks... todo por este mocoso- dijo mirando al chibi

-Oye ... ya oiste a Bunny yo estoy en CRE CI MI EN TO - dijo sonriendo burlonamente sacando le la lengua

-callate maldito enano- dijo frunciendo el ceño- si sigues comiendo tanto vas a terminar como un barril

-por lo menos no soy un desnutrido como otra que consco

-Yo no estoy desnutrida, como lo justo y necesario, no como tu que parece que no hubieras visto comida en semanas

-buena, ella la que cree que con una ensalada se va a ver mas bella

-cabeza de vela

-bruja azul

-Nomo

-esqueleto andante

-estupido

-hace falta uno para reconocer a otro- dijo haciendo enojar mas a la peliazul

-Ya queridos calmense o ninguno de los dos va a comer- dijo algo seria la rubia de la casa

-EL/ELLA EMPEZO- dijieron en unisono apuntandose el uno al otro

-no importa quien empezo, si no se calman se quedaran sin comer, y sin el laboratorio- esto ultimo se lo dijo a la peliazul que como resuesta hizo un pushero- Vamos Bulma ya estas bastante grande para discutir con el ¿no lo crees?

-el estupido niño mono empezo

-Tienes mas de 20 años y el tiene 5, no crees que es algo tonto e infantil

-si Bulma no crees que es algo infantil de tu parte- se burlaba el pelinegro

-tu calla mono

-jasjajsajsjajs

-este sera un largo dia querida- dijo el doctor Brief quien hace solo un minuto entro en la habtacion ganandoce un asentimiento de su esposa, para luego empezar el desayuno...

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo espero que les guaste es la mitad del capitulo la otra mitad lo subire en unos dias.**

 **Adios**

 **Aerosworld**

 **10-02-2015**


	5. un dia como cualquier otro 2 de 2

Capitulo 4: **Un día como cualquiera 2/2 "Vamos de compras"**

 **POV Vegeta.**

Despues de tomar desayuno, me mandaron a cambiarme de ropa, mmmf, sinceramente me gusta mas mi traje de entrenamiento pero Bulma y Bunny insisten en que tengo que ir como cualquier otro niño terricola que ronda en mi edad. Soy el principe Sayajin y aun así me mandan como si fuese yo el de menor rango, y eso de verdad esta colmando mi pasiencia.

Les gruñi en respuesta y me fui a mi habitacion a cambiarme para salir. Me coloque una polera negra, ensima de esta una camisa blanca que deje abierta, pantalones negros y unas zapatillas rojas. Mire por la ventana, el dia estaba nublado, parecia como si es que fuese a llover, por lo que tome una chaquetade color rojo con gorro para prevenir. Se que estan pensando pero si voy a salir con algo que no sea mi ropa de entrenamiento quiero verme bien, soy un principe despues de todo.

Sali de la habitacion preguntandome como llegue a esto. La verdad ya me resigne, Kakaroto o Goku, la verdad no se como llamarle, pero eso da igual, es mas fuerte que yo asi (aunque en un futuro estoy seguro que lo superare si entreno muy duro OwO) que aunque quisiera hacer algo seguro este me detendria, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es un poco retrasado por no decir lento jejejeje.

Bueno baje las escaleras, entre a la sala y hay estaban esperandome, cuando me vio la rubia se acerco rapidamente a mi jalandome ambas mejillas diciendome lo guapo que me veia. Por lo cual me sonroje un poco, bufe molesto y gire mi cabeza para que no me vieran sonrojado.

-Mamá ya dejalo, no ves que esta incomodo-Hablo la señorita ensaladas Bulma

-Pero es que se ve tan guapo... miralo- decia apuntandome haciendo que yo estubiera cada vez mas rojo

-Si, si como sea ya vamonos que mas tarde vendra Yamsha a buscarme para una cita.

Lo ultimo me molesto, aquien le importa ese insecto, es que ella no se daba cuenta de lo que evidentemente hacia ese inutil, suspire, soy solo un niño si le digo algo seguro no me cree, bueno me resigne y sin esperarlas abri la puerta y sali de la casa haciendo que ellas me siguieran.

Nos subimos a la nave, yo me sente al lado de la ventana admirando el paisaje mientras ellas conversaban como las cotorras que son. Al llegar a lo primero que fuimos fue a comprar ropa, como si no tubieran suficiente con lo que compraron la semana pasada uff, lo peor es que parece que creen que soy algo asi como una mula de carga por que a decir verdad ya no daba para mas, y ademas estaba un poco avergonzado por que toda la gente que pasaba me quedaba observando como si fuese un bisho raro o algo así.

Pasamos frente a una libreria y vi algo que me parecio interesante a si que me detube.

 **Fin POV Vegeta.**

 **POV Bulma.**

Hibamos de lo mas tranquilamente caminando hacia el aparcamiento para dejar las bolsas en la nave, las cuales traia Vegeta como metodo de venganza de mi parte por decirme todas esas cosa irientes en la mañana TT-TT, en serio a quien se le puede ocurrir decirle a una mujer tan bella e inteligente como yo, esqueletica y bruja azu. Por esas cosas de la vida me gire hacia donde estaba supuestamente Veggie pero no estaba...

Mierda...

Se perdio, carajo, se me perdio uno de los posibles peligros mas grandes del universo que tiene 5 años, es bajito, que hiba vestido como cualquier otro niño normal de su edad, con una chaqueta con gorra la cual se habia puesto antes de salir de la ultima tienda...

Mas mierda...

El el centro comercial donde estabamos era el mas grande del pais, muchas personas se encontraban aqui por no decir cientos... y buscar un niño de esa edad y porte es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Mamá...- ella se limito a verme- creo... creo que perdimos a Vegeta... otra vez

-oh!... no ... vamos querida hay que encontrarle...- salimos corriendo a buscarle.

Se preguntaran como es eso de que perdimos otra vez a Vegeta, bueno fue mas o menos así.

 _Flash Back._

 _Habian pasado una semana desde que Vegeta se convirtio en un niño, y aun no tenia ropa de acorde a su edad, la unica que tenia era algunas que Milk le habia dado para que tubiera por mientras le comprabamos._

 _-Oiiii... Vegeta necesitamos ir al centro comercial a comprate algo de ropa, no puedes seguir usando la que Milk te dio._

 _-Yo no voy a ningun lado, no me rebajare a hacer actividades terricolas contigo mujer- respondio frunciendo el ceño._

 _-¡Iremos si es que quieres volver a usar la camara de gravedad me entiendes!_

 _-Grrr ..- Gruno._

 _Al verlo resignado le entregue unas prendas para que se cambiara, lo cual a regañadientes hizo. Legamos al centro comercial donde le hicimos probar ropa de cada tienda por la cual pasabamos, a lo que el respondia cosas "esto es humillante", "soy un principe no vuestra muñeca", "maldicion esto es incomodo", etc._

 _Ya cuando compramos lo necesario nos marchamos al aparcamiento cuando llegamos, nos subimos a la nave, partimos a casa, cuando en el camino se me ocurrio preguntarle algo a vegeta y al no haber respuesta gire, y no estaba, mama y yo nos asustamos, y volvimos al centro comercial._

 _No lo encontrabamos por ningun lado, hablamos con los guardia, y pasamos por cada tienda en la cual creimos que podria estar un niño de su edad, pero nada.  
La verad es que me asuste, pero recorde que es de Vegeta de quien estamos hablando, es un extraterrestre, asi que ¿Donde puede estar un extraterrestre que lleba una semana en la tierra sin conocer a nadie n nada de donde se encontreba?  
_

 _Se me encendio la ampolleta y me acorde de lo que me dijo hace dos dias de como sabia nuestro idioma Soy el Principe de mi raza, si no se algo lo averiguo, por lo que me preguntaba ¿tienes algun libro que me des de su cultura?_

 _-¡Eso es!- grite, mi madre solo me miro con cara de confucion- esta en una libreria, hace dos dias dijo que queria algun libro para leer de nuestras costumbres._

 _-Oh.._

 _Partimos y si estaba en la libreria Peace and Love, en el area de ciencia, junto a el habia una juven de unos veinte años entregandole un libro, sonriendole.  
_

 _-Vegeta por fin te encuentro casi nos da un infarto._

 _-mmm como sea- dijo indiferente- compame este libro_

 _frunci el ceño, y lo mire fijo, no me lo estaba pidiendo me lo estaba ordenando, suspire, es Vegeta despues de todo._

 _-Bien- tome el libro y lo fui a pagar, en caja lo mire y vi como conversaba con la joven, al parecer esta estaba bastante sorprendida por como el le estaba hablando. Me hacerque a ellos._

 _-De todos modos gracias- dijo Vegeta_

 _-No te preocupes Vegeta, es un placer, Bueno se me hace tarde, Adios pequeño- se agacho le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le alboroto el cabello, haciendo que este se sonrojara_

 _-uh..Adios Kira-san- la joven se marcho_

 _-Vaya vaya, quien diria que el pequeño Veggie-chan se comportaria como un caballero con aquella muchacha- dije burlonamente_

 _-callate- dijo rojo como tomate- eso a ti no te importa_

 _-jejejejej- me rei_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Con eso tube para molestarlo casi un mes entero, era divertido ver que tan rojo se ponia cada vez que la mencionaba. Bueno a todo esto estaba buscando Vegeta, pase por la misma libreria, y lo encontre hay mirando fijamente con brillitos en los ojos hacia dentro de esta.

Hay estaba la misma chica que la ultima vez, con otra niña a su lado que por lo que pude apresiar era de la misma edad que mi querido visitante espacial. La niña tenia el cabello negro tomado en una cola de caballo, con un flequillo que le llegaba por ensima de sus ojos azules, era delgada y vestia un bonito vestido azul.

-Parece que alguien, se intereso en otra cosa que no es leer ni entrenar-le susurre en su oreja.

-¡AH!-grito asustado- no se de lo que estas hablando- dijo poniendose cada vez mas rojo- y no vuelvas a asustarme- fruncio el ceño.

-jejeje, vamos a hablarles - lo agarre de la mano y lo arrastre a la libreria

-Oiiii... espera... mujer... ¡Bulma!...

 **Fin POV Bulma.**

Las dos Jovenes que se encontraban en la seccion de cuentos infantles, no se percataron de la peliazul y el pelinegro que se acercaban discutiendo, sobre hablarles o no.

-Hola, Kira ¿Cierto?- hablo la peliazul, ganandoce un acentimiento de la mayor- alo mejor no te acuerdes de nosotros el es Vegeta, y tenia ganas de saludarte- empujo a Vegeta el cual estaba sonrojado a punto de desmayarse.

-Siii, hola Vegeta ha pasado tiempo- Hablo la joven revolviendole los cabellos al niño.

-Ho...hola- respondio nervioso

-Jeje ella es Asumi, anda saluda- dijo Kira empujando a la pelinegra.

-Hola - dijo alegremente resiviendo un acentimiento de respuesta.

-Pasabamos por aqui y Veggie-chan, te vio, y yo decidi pasarlas a invitar a que comamos juntos- intervino la peliazul tomando a ambas chicas de los brazos arrastrandolas hacia el patio de comida.

 _"que se cree esta mujer"_ pensaba el principe sayajin _"mmmm... ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Bunny por aqui"_ mirava hacia todos lados. Vegeta se limito a seguirlas hasta el lugar de comidas.

Comieron y charlaron, bueno por lo menos Kira y Bulma, mientras Asumi veia fijamente todos los movimientos del sayan, y este ultimo solo comia y comia intentandose aguantar todas las ganas que tenia de gritarle a la pequeña que dejara de verlo de esa manera. Un rato despues llego Bunny, quien suspiro aliviada por ver a Vegeta en buenas condiciones y regañando a la peliazul por no avisarle que le habia encontrado.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde se despidieron, amablemente, quedando de acuerdo en juntarse la proxima semana, cuando la joven y la pequeña se despidieron de Vegeta ambas le dieron un beso en la majilla hacendo que este se sonrojara, y se fuera casi corriendo del sitio. Despues fueron a comprar la mercaderia que se supone que fueron a comprar en un principio y volveron a casa.

-Querida, pense que llegarian mas temprano- dijo el señor Brief que estaba sentado en el sofa de la sala e estar.

-Si bueno nuestro Veggie-chan hiso una amiga y comimos con ella y su hermana

-Oh..-el señor Brief miro a Vegeta que parecia molesto por esa insinuacion

-¡No es mi Amiga!- grito el pequeño

-Vamos si sabes bien que te simpatiso- intervino la peliazul

-¡Que NO!

-¡Que SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

\- No, y que no deverias estar arreglantote para tu cita - Gruño molesto

-Si es verdad- se alarmo la ojiazul.

-Sobre eso Hija, Yamsha llamo y dijo que tendria que cancelar por que lo llamo

-ARGgg... ese estupido me va a escuchar es la sexta vez en dos semanas que me hace lo mismo-una muy encabronada Bulma hablo.

-JAJAJAJAJA te dejaron plantada otra vez

-Callate habla, el que no fue capaz de decirle ni una sola palabra a la pequeña Asumi

-No es lo mismo, yo soy el Principe Sayajin no me rebajo a hablar con mocosos- dijo el sayan con tono de superioridad

-Jajajajajja, Vamos tu tambien eres un niño, no sera que te avergonzaste por que ella no dejaba de verte

-Yo...yo... eso no es cierto- dijo sonrosado, girandose para que no le vieran, ganandose las risas de los tres presentes- arg me voy a mi cuarto.

Vegeta subio las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y cerro su puerta de un portazo. El resto de la tarde fue normal, como cualquier otro dia, en la cena hubo mas discuciones entre el pequeño principe y Bulma, probocando que ambos no se hablaran hasta la mañana siguiente.

 **Bueno hasta aqui la segunda parte, ojala les guste.**

 **Sitienen sugerencias diganlas yo soy todo oidos jeje.**

 **Bueno eso.**

 **Adios**

 **Aerosworld**

 **11-02-2016**


	6. Frustracion y miedo

Capitulo 5:  **Frustracion y miedo**

 _[ "Maldicion, corre corre, vamos vamos" corria por un amplio pasillo, paredes blancas a su alrededor y una que otra puerta en ella. Su respiracion entrecortada, mas las heridas y presion que tenia en su pecho, no le dejaban correr bien. A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz del ser que lo marco en su corta vida._

 _Sus manos se encontraban bañadas en su propia sangre, dado a que mantenia presionada una herida hecha recientemente. Ya no aguantaba, momentos antes estaba siendo torturado inustamente como castigo por algo que no cometio el, si no uno de sus subordinados. A penas se movia, estaba apunto de llegar a la puesta de salida, cuando esta se abre y deja ver a un hombre alto, de piel verde al igua que su cabello, acompañado de, un hombre gordo color rosa. Su unica reaccion fue un grito de horror, y cara de espanto antes de recibir un puño en su estomago, haciendo que votase sangre por la boca y que su herida sangrara con mas fuersa._

 _-Vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aqui Dodorian- hablo el hombre verde._

 _-Es nuestro querido monito, ¿no deberia estar donde Lord Friezzer para su castigo Zarbon?_

 _-Ahora que me acuerdo, asi es, pero no creo que le moleste que nos entretengamo un poco antes de llevarlo devuelta._

 _Ambos miraron al pequeño con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro probocandole un escalofrio. "Oh no, no ¡Ayuda, alguien!, que alguien me ayude" Penso el Sayan. Zarbon lo tomo del cabello dandole puñetasos en la cara, mientras Dodorian le proporcionaba algunas patadas en el torso. Al darse cuenta que el chico estaba llorando, lo tomaron de la cola haciendor que este aogara yn grito de dolor, y lo arrastraron hacia la sala en donde se encontraba el emperador.  
_

 _Mientras caminaban, el piso se cubria de sangre, Vegeta veia todo el como la sangra salia poco a poco de su cuerpo y gemia a cada movimiento. Llegaron a una puerta color gris que se abrio despues de entrar el codigo de seguridad. la habitacion era de un color gris, con manchas de lo que se podia decir que es sangre, hay cadenas en las paredes, una cama, y distintos elementos que podrian utilizarse para torturar._

 _-No, porfabor, no- balbuceo el principe sayan._

 _Los hombres solo carcagearon , y e pucieron unas cadenas que salian del techo en sus manos y despues simplemente se fueron._

 _-que alguien me ayude- sollozaba_

 _A los minutos la pueta se abrio, dejando ver a una criatura baja con retoques color rosa, con una larga cola, sonriendo malevolamente._

 _-Has sido malo mi querido 'mono'- djo la criatura- y yo que te he resibido despues que tu padre te diera a mi, como un vil objeto- le golpeo en la cara- aver principito, dime ¿per que te escapaste de los guardias?_

 _Silencio, no respondio, no tenia fursas suficientes para responder._

 _-mmm con que no vas a responderme, bien entonces are eso- dijo con una enorme sonrisa la cual espanto al pequeño, para luego golpearlo con la cola fuertemente en el estomago, se alejo acercandose a una de las mesas- han pasado meses desde la ultima vez que lo utilice_

 _-no- susurro- no porfabor, no- sin animos de hacerle caso Frizzer estaba cada vez mas cerca- no, no NOOOOOOO...AHAAAAAAAH..._

 _._

 _..]_

-¡AH!- Vegeta se desperto, estaba sudando y una de sus manos sangraba, _"fue solo una pesadilla"_ se dijo a si mismo, estaba temblando, suspiro, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, desde la primera vez que vio al 'lagarto' como le decia el le decia, este fue capaz de meterse hasta en el mas simple sueños, todos eran similares, la vil lagartija lo torturaba, hasta no poder mas, aveces sus sueños empesaban en una habitacion oscura en donde estaba encerrado, o estaba corriendo tratando de escapar, pero simpre terminaban igual con Frizzer cogiendolo y haciendolo sufrir.

Se levanto, miro su cuerpo, tenia unos pantalonsillos cortos negros, y una playera blanca sin mangas. Camino hacia el valcon y se quedo ai a admirar las estrellas,sumergiendose así en sus pensamientos y añorar sus dias en el espacio, aunque su vida actual no le desagradaba, sabia que tarde o temprano alguien le vendria a buscar para llebarselo.

De repente se abrio la puerta de la habitacion, del otro lado se encontraban los tres Bief, mirandolo fijamente con cara asustada.

Suspiraron, su pequeño visitante se encontraba bien. Bunny se fijo en la pequeña manita del joven y sue corriendo al baño a por el botiquin de primeros auxilios, por su parte Bulma y el señor Brief se hacercaron a Vegeta, para hablar con el.

-Vegeta, ¿estas bien?- pregunto la peliazul, pero no recibio respuesta alguna.

-Pequeño, Hijo...- dijo acercandoce el doctor Brief tocandole el hombro, el sayan por inercia al sentir que le tocaban, le hizo una llabe, tumbando al doctor boca abajo en el piso.

-¡Vegeta, Sueltalo!

Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurria a su alrededor le solto, y se alejo de ellos sentandose en la cama. La peliazul ayudo a ponerse de pie a su padre, en ese momento entro la rubia de la casa con bendas y alcohol, para limpiar la herida de Vegeta.

-A ver Veggie-chan deja lipiarte y vendarte esa herida- hablo dulcemente, ganandoce un acentimiento del pequeño.

-¿Fue una pesadilla ota vez?- Bulma pregunto

-Ugg ...

-Muchacho, ¿podrias decirnos que soñaste?- vegeta solo nego con la cabeza- Sabes pequeño, deberias confiar mas en nosotros, se que es dificil pero hablar te liberara un poco.

No hubo repuesta, Bulma le miraba fijamente, el niño se veia decaido, mas que sueño parecia aver revivido algo de su pasado, si el no queria hablar no podian obligarle.

-Yo... yo no creo estar listo- susurro, mirandose sus brazos llenos de cicatrices.

La señora Brief paso su mano por so cara, para reconfortarlo, luego lo abrazo.

-Descuida cariño, cuando estes listo estaremos para escucharte.

Despues de esto los Señores Brief volvieron a su habitacion dejando a Bulma con el pelinegro. Hablaron un rato, y luego se dispucieron a dormir ambos juntos, dado a que el ojinegro despues de caer en su dormido roddeo con uno de sus bracitos a la ojiazul, haciendo que esta se rindiera y se quedase con el.

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue mas tranquilo de lo normal, y era incomodo para los habitantes de la casa. En la hora de almuerzo, llego Goku junto con Gohan y Piccolo.

-Hey, Bulma- Saludo un siempre sonrente Goku

-Oh, Hola Chicos, ¿que les trae por aca?

-Venimos a buscar a Vegeta para entrenar- respondio el semisayan.

\- A ver si logran que se baje de ese arbol- anuncio desganada apuntando hacia la ubicacion de Vegeta- llebo casi toda la mañana intentando convencerlo.

-Okey- dijo Goku, caminando hacia su pequeño rival- Oiii... Vegeta ven vamos a entrenar- pero no recibio respuesta, es susodicho solo le miro y volvio a fijar su vista hacia el cielo azul.

El joven cabellos alborotados intento todo lo que se le ocurrio para hacerlo bajar, asi que si no bajaba por llas buenas lo iba a hacer por las malas. Lanso una esfera de energia a la rama sonde el pequeño sayan se encontaba, provocando que esta se rompiera, y el pequeño cayera de golpe al suelo. Gohan se hacerco corriendo a donde estaba el chico, a su lado estaba la peliazul que se encontraba asustada por el tremendo golpe que se dio.

Vegeta estaba enfurecido por lo que sin darse cuenta elebo su Ki, se levanto lentamente, les hecho una mirada furiosa y camino hacia la casa. No queria discuitir ahora, no queria que por un ataque de furia se le saliera informacion innecesaria, o almenos eso esperaba hasta que...

-Vegeta vamos a entrenar no te vayas- insistio el mayor de los Son, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta, siguio -Vamos Vegeta, vamos si, si, si, si, si siiiiii.

-¡BASTA! ¡QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE NO QUIERO!-girto con una voz ronca y furiosa, que asusto y le erizo los pelos a todos los presentes- YA DEJENME EN PAZ, DE UNA VEZ.

-¡Oyeme, no le grites de esa manera a Goku!- intervino la peliazul- es mi amigo y...

-¡¿ Y QUE?, SOLO ES UN IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO, ¡¿QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIEERO ES ESTAR SOLO?

-Hey, calmate vegeta- hablo el cabellos alborotados

-¿QUE ME CALME?-su ki empezo a aumentar drasticamente- ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTAR AQU Y VER SUS RIDICULAS CARAS TODOS LOS DIAS, ESTOY ARTO DE NO PODER DORMIR, ESTOY CANSADO DDE QUE MI VIDA SE UNA MIERDA...

Despues de esto, salio volando a toda velocidad. Los demas quedaron atonitos con la escena, no savian que hacer.

-creo, creo que sera mejor dejarlo solo- hablo finalmente Bulma

-sii- Gohan susurro

-¿Hay alguna cosa que le haya molestado ultimamente?-pregunto Piccolo

-La verdad, ayer tubo una pesadilla... no nos quiso decir de que se trataba...-respondio la ojiazul- Puede que este reviviendo algunos recuerdos, no quiero ni imaginar que le haya hecho Frizzer durante el poco tiempo que estubo con el, para despertar gritando de esa forma.

-Si fue tan doloroso ¿Cuanto mas sufio Vegeta durante su vida normal?-pregunto Gohan

-No lo se, Gohan, creo que es peor de lo que nos podamos imaginar- hablo Goku

* * *

En una playa cercana a Ciudad del Oeste, se encontraba Asumi jugando con la arena ha realizar un castillo, junto con su hermana Kira. Un poco mas aya de donde se encontraban, habia una pareja que miraba a las juvenes jugar.

La playa era hermosa, arena blanca, agua cristalina, con una cabaña cerca de la orilla.

-Oiii ne-san, cuando ¿vamos a ir a ver a Vegeta?

-Jejeje no lo se quedamos con Bulma-san en ponernos de acuerdo, a lo mejor para la otra semana.

-uhm-hizo un pushero la pequeña.

-Parece que a alguien le gusto Veggi-chan.

-etto... yooo- se ruborizo.

-jejejej vamos sigamos jugando.

Continuaron jugando con arena algunas horas hasta que a lo lejos se escucho una explosion, por lo que la familia completa fue a ver que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Estaba furioso, como no pueden ver que lo unico que queria en ese momento era estar solo y pensar sin ser iterrumpido. Primero la pesadilla y despues, lo del intento de Sayajin llamado Kakaroto. Estaba Frustrado, sabia que si 'El' (Friezzer) llegara a aparecer no podria hacer nada, tenia miedo, de esto ultimo tambien, de no poder preoteger a los Brief que lo querian como si fuese parte de la familia, de que otra vez perder lo que mas queria, al pensar esto ultimo apreto su colita a su cintura, con todas sus emociones frevueltas, empezo a lanzar esferas de energia para desahogarse, destrullendo todo a su alrededor. Golpeo y pateo inumerables rocas, proporcionandose a si mismo heridas. Despues de lo sucedido no queria regresar, se sentia avergonzado de haber explotado de esa forma, el era el Principe Sayajin no deveria actuar de esa forma, y menos seguirle el juego a un tercera clase.

Elevo su Ki al maximo lanzo una bola de energia y trato de contrarrestarla con otra pero proboco una gran explocion, desmayandose por el impacto.

* * *

La pequeña Asumi les llebaba gran ventaja al resto de su familia, cuado vio el sitio destrozado por completo se asusto, pero de todas formas siguio su camino, Arboles, rocas todos destruidos, y en el centro se veia una pequeña figura, al parecer un niño el cual ella identifico enseguida.

-¡Vegeta!- Grito corriendo hacia el cuerpo inconciente del niño- Oiiii... vamos responde

-ahg- le oyo quejarse- duele

-Que alivio estas vivo- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que estee ruborizara.

-¿Asu..Asumi?- pregunto ganandose un asentimiento de la pequeña.

Antes de que pudiera hablar nuebamente la pelinegra llego el resto de la familia, la mas sorprendida fue Kira, quien reconocio al chico que hablaba con su hermana.

-Oh dios ¿hijo estas bien?

-Si- respondio serio

-Veggie-chan no ses malo- regaño Asumi

-yo no te hago caso niña- dijo algo ruborizado Vegeta- y no me digas asi.

-Jejejeje hacen linda pareja -susurro la mujer a su esposo, haciendo que este se espantara al pensar a su hija pequeña de novia con el chico.

-Vegeta ¿Que haces por estos lugares?

-Yo...- agacho la cabeza no sabia que responder, estaba avergonzafo- Me enoje con Bulma y me fui de su casa.

-¿Que p...

-Oh, hijo ¿te guataria venir con nosotros para curate esas heridas?- interrupio el padre

-yoo...-balbuceo el sayan

-Si vamos- dijo la menor, tomandole la mano- hay que curarte la heridas- declaro sonriente- y nos dices que paso.

-No se ha dicho mas vamos- Kira tomo la otra mano de Vegeta y entre ambas hermanas le arrastraron ha la cabaña siendo seguidos por los padres.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **FELIZ SAN VALENTIN ATRASADO XD**

 **Aerosworld**

 **15-02-2016**


	7. Padre celoso y principios de gripe

Capitulo 6: **Celos de un padre y inicio de una gripe.**  
Por alguna razon no quiso oponerse a las hermanas quienes lo arrastraban, y eso lo frustro aun mas, se estaba acostumbrando a esa vida, a los humanos, a no lastimar a nadie. "Debe ser por el parecido que tienen con mi raza" pensaba "aunque las personalidades son muy diferentes", lebanto la vista hacia el cielo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo, en pocos minutos seria de noche.

Miro a su alrededor para saber a donde le llevaban, estaban serca de la playa, frente a un hermoso paisaje, se rio para sus adentros, era uno de los unicos planetas en los que habia estado en el cual pudo apresiar los paisajes sin tenerque matar a nadie. De repente dejo de ser arrastrado y le soltaron, probocado que callese de espalda y se golpeara la cabeza en el piso.

-¡Ah!- se quejo frotando su nuca con una mueca de dolor- tengan mas cuidado.

-Lo siento Veggie-chan -se burlo Asumi- ¿tan delicado que no puedes aguantar un golpesito?

No respondio, queria, pero decidio no hacerlo. Se levanto, y la ignoro, haciendo que esta hiciese un pushero, se giro hacia Kira que estaba a su lado.

-Oiii... Kira-san, ¿Ustedes viven aqui?

-No, estamos de vacaciones, esta es la cabaña de la familia.

-Oh...mocosa- dijo mirando a Asumi.

-¿Si?- pregunto emocionada por que ya no le ignoraba (aunque duro bastante poco jejeje)

-puedes dejar de mirarme, me incomodas- le dijo algo molesto, haciendo que la aludida bajase su cabeza por la verguenza que sintio.

-Oiii, no la trates mal, a ella solo le mufmuff- no alcanso a teminar por que la pequeña se le lanzo ensima tapandole la boca con ambas manitas, cayendose ambas.

Vegeta solo atino a mirarlas curioso, la pequeña estaba muy roja, y la mayor le veia con una mirada ¿picara?, bueno algun dia descubriria que le quiso decir. Unos momentos mas tarde llego la pareja (padres de las hermanas), he hicieron que pasaran. La mujer fue a buscar un botiquin para curarle las heridas al pequeño. Mientras, el padre, se quedo en la sala junto con los muchachos en un estado serio, aun no podia sacarse las palabras de su mujer emparejando al niño de cabellos raros con su princesita.

.

.

.

* * *

Goku se encontraba algo nervioso, sintio a lo lejos elevarse el Ki de Vegeta y luego decender muy rapido, pero se detubo quedando estable. No sabia si decircelo a Bulma o no, miro a su alrededor y quedo mirando a su hijo y a Piccolo que al parecer tambien lo habian sentido. Tambien en ese momento sintio el Ki de Yamsha que se acercaba.

¡Ding-dong! se escucho desde la puerta. Bulma fue a abrir. Y efectivamente era Yamsha.

-Hola Bulma, Hey Chicos.

-¿Que haces tu aqui?- pregunto ostilmente la peliazul

-Vine a verte, que ¿no puedo venir a visitar a mi novia?- respondio este.

-No crees que seria bueno una llamada de vez en cuando, para hacerte llamar mi novio- respondio seria.

-Vamos sabes que estoy ocupado con el equipo, ademas vine a llebarte a cenar- con esas palabras la peliazul dudo un minuto.

-No puedo, Vegeta se fue en la tarde sin decir a donde iba...

-Vegeta es mas fuerte que tu y yo juntos no le pasara nada- le interrumpio- vamos tengo reservaciones para el mejor restaurante de la ciudad

A la peliazul le brillaron los ojos, el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, ni ella con todos sus contactos pudo hacer reservaciones para ese lugar, no lo dudo y fue corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse, al bajar se encontro con que se habia olvidado de la presencia de Goku, Gohan y Piccolo.

-Chicos, etto...yo...- no sabia que decir.

-No te preocupes Bulma, nos iremos- dijo amable Goku.

En cuanto a Gohan, le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, Vegeta estaba desaparecido y no se preocupaba por el. Piccolo miro la escena indiferente aunque algo molesto por la actitud de la muchacha.

-Bien vamos- Dijo Yamsha tomando de la mano a la pelieazul, despidiendose del resto con un simple movimiento de manos.

.

.

.

* * *

-Bueno ¿nos diras que paso muchacho?- Pregunto, con un tono atemorizante, el hombre que estaba sentado en el sofa del frente.

-No le presiones Herver- Hablo la esposa quien entraba recien en la escena con cosas para curar las heridas de Vegeta.

-Tks... Tara tenemos que saber que sucedio.

-Lo se, pero no lo uses ese tono con el-dijo seria, hacercandose a su invitado- aver pequeño dejame curarte, sacate la camisa.

Vegeta se reuso a hacerlo, no queria sacarse la camisa, o por que sintiera verguenza, sino por que no queria su lastima cuando vieran su cuerpo con cicatrices.

-Vamos no tengas pena- insistio- las niñas no te comeran, jejeje

Suspiro al parecer la señora no se iba a conformar con un No. Se saco lentamente la polera porque aun le dolia su cuerpo. Y miro enseguida la impresion de todos. Los adultos tenian cara de horror, mientras que la pequeña estaba casi llorando. Nadie dijo nada. Hubo silencio durante toda la curacion. La señora le presto un sueter que habia dejado olvidado su sobrino hace unos dias.

-Voy ha hacer la cena, ustedes vayan a jugar a la habitacion, Kira ven ayudame- Hablo finalmente Tara.

-Okey mama- respondio la ojiazul, tomando la mano de su "amigo", ganandose un gruñido de este y de su padre.

POV Vegeta. (pensamientos)

El padre de Kira-san y Asumi da miedo, no por fuerza claro esta, pero me mira desprendiendo un aura que creo que hasta Frizzer le tendria miedo, cada que me mira me dan escalofrios y creo que mi colita esta apiunto de esponjarse.

La mujer Tara-san, parece amable, supongo que las terricolas son asi, se parece a Bunny. ¡Aaaahhh! por que tengo que andar con esta mocosa, tks, sera a ver que me hace hacer... Ahora que lo pienso que sera lo que quiso decrme Kira-san... a lo mejo si.. no, no preguntare, creo que si lo hago no me va a gustar uff...

Fin POV Vegeta.

Caminaron por un pasillo donde habian cuatro puestas, la primera era la habitacion del matrimonio, la segunda el baño, la tercera la de Kira y la ultima de Asumi. Entraron en la cuarta habitacion, en ella habia una litera, un escritorio, un armario y un estante con libros. La pared estaba forrado de color verde agua.

-Esta es mi habitacion- dijo la pequeña- no es muy grande pero me gusta

-Oh- fue su unica respuesta.

-Ems, Vegeta ¿Bulma es familiar tuyo?- pregunto curiosa.

-No- respondio secamente..

-Entonces ¿Por que vives con ella?

La verdad ni el mismo lo sabia, solo le dijeron que se quedaria haí hasta ver que hacia con el, a si sin mas, y el solo acepto. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia la mas minima obligacion de volver a C.C, pero ahora eran casi su familia, su "manada" por asi decirlo, aunque quisiera alejarse por alguna razon no podia consebir la idea de hacerlo.

Se undio en pensamientos que ni le presto atencion a lo que hacia su acompañante quien le chascaba los dedos, incluso le dio hasta una cahetada y de todas formas no le hiso el mas minimo caso, bueno eso hasta que sintio algo calido tocando su colita, cuando se dio cuenta Asumi estaba ocandola, mejor dicho acariciandola por lo suave que era, sacandole un ronroneo inaudible, probocandole retroceder al instante chocando con la pared apretando mas su colita a su cintura.

-¡¿Que haces?!- le pregunto rojo como un tomate.

-Etto yo... no respondias y yo...- respondio ella en la misma condicion- yo queria preguntarte que era ese cinturon que traes.

-pe...pero... no tenias po..po..porque hacer e..eso- estaba nervioso.

-Ya esta bien ven vamos a jugar

-¿Jugar?

-Si ya sabes con los muñecos que tengo aqui- saco un baul lleno de juguetes debajo de su cama.

-Yo no juego, mejor prestame un libro, con eso me entretendre.

-mooo, eres malo-dijo haciendo un pushero- saca el que quieras, aguafiestas, yo voy a jugar con mis muñecos.

Paso el rato, y ambos se dedicaron a lo que estaban haciendo, Asumi jugaba con sus muñecos, pero aun tenia curiosidad hacerca del extraño cinturon que tenia Vegeta, recordaba que la vez que le vio en el centro comercial tambien lo llevaba puesto. En eso llego Kira a buscarlos para que cenaran.

La cena transcurrio tranquilamente, con una y que otra mirada amenazadora de Herver a Vegeta cuando este hablaba con su princesita. Tara no hacia mas que reir sobre la actitud de su esposo, estaba celoso de un niño de 5 años. Al termnar Kira se ofrecio a llamar a Bulma para que abisar que Vegeta se encontraba bien, aunque este se encontraba algo reacio a llamarla.

Llamo cinco veces, y nada. Vegeta al segundo intento se enfoco en sentir el Ki de la peliazul, y no le gusto sentirlo con el ki del "insecto" que tiene por novio. Era obio para el lo que pasaba, todas las escenas de preocupacion durante estos meces no fueron mas que falsas, a la primera que llega el tonto ese, el ya no existe para ella. Al menos Bunny y el doctor si lo hacian, aunque ellos en la mañana se fueron de viaje.

Se rindieron de intentar.

-Al parecer no hay nadie en casa- Hablo Herver algo irritado- supongo que tendras que quedarte esta noche con nosotros.

-Vegeta pequeño dormiras en el cuarto de Asumi- Dijo Tara mirando a l pequeño.

-Bien- respondio simplemente.

-Yei, dormiras en la cama de arriba y yo en la de abajo- propuso Asumi.

-No asumi, tu dormiras con Kira- dijo molesto el padre.

-Basta Herver, no puedo creer que seas así con el pobre niño-le regaño su mujer.

-Tks... pero- no siguio hablando, ya que si las miradas mataran hubiere sido asecinado hace unos instantes por sus tres adoradas mujeres.

El poco rato que estubieron despiertos despues de eso fueron tranquilas. Cuando se dispusieron a dormir Vegeta fue el primero en marcharse. Se acomodo en la cama superior de la litera, y quedo mirando el techo. Pocos minutos despues llego Asumi quien inmediatamente se dispuso a dormir. Pasaron unas horas, todo era silencio y tranquilidad.

Bueno, no todo lo era. Herver no podia dormir, imaginandose que sabe que cosa le podia hacer el "invitado" a su preciosa princesita. Se levanto sigilosamente de la cama tratando de no despertar a su mujer, de puntitas abrio lentamente la puerta de la habitacion, camino por el amplio corredor hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitacion de su hija mas pequeña, abrio la puerta y se asomó. La habitacion estaba sumamente tranquila, recorrio con la vista la habitacion, todo parecia normal,a exeptuando una sola cosa.

Asumi y Vegeta estaban dormiendo en la misma cama, y la primera estaba con su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras lo abrazaba. "¡a no! ahoras veras chico" penso el hombre, abriendo mas la puerta para intervenir en la cituacion, pero fue jalado hacia atras. En seguida quiso saber quien habia osado de interrumpirlo, pero cuando vio a su mujer con un aura asecina al rededor, supo solo una cosa, ahora si que estaba jodido.

Minutos mas tarde, Herver estaba acomodando sus cosas en el sofa de la cama para pasar el resto de la noche.

-Maldito mocoso- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse a dormir.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, fue normal para la familia, aunque les extraño que su pequeño visitante no se despertara aun, siendo que la menor de la familia era quien por lo general hacia mas ruido al levantarse.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, pero la ocacion no fue desaprobechada por el hombre de la casa.

-A si que, Asumi- hablo su padre.

-¿Si to-san?

-¿Que hacian durmiendo tu y el muchacho en la misma cama?- pregunto molesto ganadose la mirada del resto de las presentes.

-bueno...

Flash back POV Asumi.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando escucho un ruido, abri mis ojos, las luces aun estaban apagadas, asi que supuse que aun era de noche, por lo que me asuste un poco. Tome mi linterna, y alumbre la habitacion, en la ventana habia alguien. Me acerque lento pero...

-Deverias estar durmiendo- me dijo

-el ruido me desperto-respondi frotandome los ojos.

Hubo silencio un momento.

-Vegeta ¿estas bien?-pregunte tomandole el brazo para que me mirara.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo limpiandose el rostro, parecia como si hubiese llorado.

-¿tubiste una pesadilla?

-como dije no te incumbe

-mmm...

No dije nada mas, solo lo abrace. Estaba tenso y temblando, pero al poco rato se relajo, lo tome de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama. Lo moleste un rato hasta que pude hacerlo reir y se fue a su cama. Al rato no podia dormir asi que lo llame y le pedi que durmiera conmigo, me reclamo, se enojo pero al final acepto.

Fin retorno de la llama.

-Oh...-fue todo lo que dijo el hombre, dado a que otra vez su mujer lo miraba advirtiendole que no debia decir nada mas.

Pasaron dos horas, y se empezaron a preocupar. Tara fue al cuarto, Vegeta estaba en la cama de Asumi, traspirando y temblando. Se acerco y le tomo la temperatura. Al parecer el chico estaba enfermo. Llamo a Kira y pidio que otra vez se intentara comunicar con Bulma. Por suerte esta vez si contesto. Le contaron lo que habia pasado y el estado en el que se encontraba ahora.

-Dijo que viene en camino

-Bien- hablo Tara- esperemos que llegue pronto.

-Ka-san ¿Vegeta esta bien?- pregunto Asumi.

-Si amor.

.

.

.

* * *

Media hora despues llego Bulma junto a Goku a buscar a Vegeta. Agradecieron por las molestias, aunque claramente la familia no estaba contenta con ella y le pidieron que cualquier cosa les habisaran. Tomaron al pequeño y volvieron inmediatamente a C.C. donde llamaron al medico familiar mapa atenderlo.

-Al parecer el chico tiene Gripe, pero por alguna razon su cuerpo no esta reaccionando bien a la enfermedad-Hablo finalmente el medico-¿Saben a que se pueda deber?

-Bueno, creo que puede ser por que nunca antes se habia contagiado de ella- respondio la peliazul.

-Bueno me gustaria tenerle en observacion, su estado es delicado, traten de mantener su temperatura estable vendre en tres dias a ver como sigue.

-Bien.

A si, sin mas el medico se marcho.

-No lo puedo creer, se supone que es uno de los seres mas fuertes del universo ¿Y le esta ganando una gripe?- Hablo/preguto Bulma.

-Es un niño, es normal que se enfermen ¿no?-respondio Goku.

-Si

Por ahora no habia nada que hacer solo esperar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAsta aqui el capitulo espero que les guste XD**

 **.**

 **AEROSWORLD**

 **22-02-2016**


	8. Pequeño momento de lucidez

Capitulo 7: **Pequeño momento de lucidez.**

La fiebre era constante, así como los temblores, ahora de vez en cuando se le escuchaba gritar debido a que la alta temperatura de su cuerpo le producía alucinaciones y dolor. Una semana había pasado y su salud no mejoraba. Bulma aviso a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido, los cuales volvieron inmediatamente de su viaje.

-Bulmita, cariño ya veras que va a mejorar-hablo Bunny entrando en la habitación

-No lo se mamá, ya ha sido una semana... no lo entiendo... pareciera que cada vez se pone peor- Miro la cama en donde se encontraba Vegeta- Se ve tan débil.

-Supongo que es diferente para el...

Fue interrumpida por un gemido, y un grito de dolor. Se asustaron pero, se dieron cuenta de que todo seguía igual que antes. El pequeño sufria, y ninguna sabia como ayudarlo.

-Ve a descansar, yo me quedare con el esta noche-Prosiguio.

-Yo... Bien.

La peliazul se fue directamente a su cuarto, donde se tendio en su cama para que al cabo de unos minutos quedarse profundamente dormida. La señora Brief por su parte se dedicaba a intentar bajarle la temperatura.

.

.

.

En la residencia Son, Milk estaba cocinando para sus dos hombres. Gohan estaba estudiando por orden de su madre y Goku estaba en el patio de la casa conversando con Piccolo y Krilin.

\- Por lo que alcanse a hablar con Bulma, parece que Vegeta no mejora- decia el cabellos alborotados- y que parece cada vez peor.

\- Mmm...-Hablo Krilin- no han pensado que a lo mejor es mas que un resfriado.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Piccolo.

-A que ¿no puede ser algua enfermedad que aya contraido antes de llegar y que tenga los mismos sintomas que un resfriado comun?- propuso/pregunto Krilin-o talvez algo sicologico le este afectando.

-Podria ser, pero el padre de Bulma le hizo unos examenes y salio que en efecto es solo Gripe- Contraresto Goku.

-¡CHICOS A COMER!- se escucho la voz de Milk en lo lejano.

-Vamos no queremos que Milk nos venga a buscar con un sarten- dijo asustado Goku, recibiendo un acentimiento de sus acompañantes.

.

.

.

¡ARG! se escucho en toda la corporacion, eso definitivamente habia sido un grito de dolor, y todos sabian muy bien de donde venia.

Los Brief entraron rapidamente en la habitacion, el pequeño no dejaba de quejarce y decir cosas incoherentes. El doctor Brief llamo enseguida al medico ya que el pequeño gritaba demaciado, mientras que las ojiazules se acercaron para tratar de tranquilizarlo. De la nada abrio los ojos, los tenia llenos de lagrimas, miraba fijamente el techo, muy agitado y temblando mas de lo normal.

-Tranquilo pequeño, estamos aqui contigo- Dijo la rubia acariciandole el cabello, haciendo que el pequeño la mirara y se tranquilizara un poco- tranquilo.

-¿tubiste una pesadilla?- pregunto la peliazul, pero el pequeño no respondio.

Las mujeres se miraron, el pequeño era demaciado terco y orgulloso para decirles lo que le pasaba o soñaba.

-Bunny- dijo debil- ¿ustedes tambien me van a dejar?

-¿eh? ¿de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto alarmada.

-No seria la primera vez, que alguien lo haga- contesto entre cortadamente.

-No lo haremos Veggie-chan, eres parte de la familia ahora- dijo sonriente la rubia aunque con angustie evidente en sus ojos.

Unos minutos mas tarde el medico llego he hizo que todos salieran para poder rebisar al Chibi. Aun seguia igual aunque con una lebe mejora evidente, que era que por fin despues de una semana habia abierto los ojos.

Los Brief volvieron a entrar en la habitacion, y retomaron su antigua posicion. El medico les explico la situacion y los cuidados, alimento, etc. que tenian que brindarle a partir de ese momento al chico.

-Mama, creo que deberian ir a descansar, yo me quedare con Vegeta esta noche-hablo la peliazul pero se esperaba que el pequeño no compartiera su opinion.

-Bunny- dijo tomandola del brazo algo decaido- no me dejes

-Ya Veggie, no me ire- dijo acariciandole los cabellos- Bulma ve tu a descansar, yo me quedare con el.

-Pero...-Dijo el doctor pero fue callado por una mirada asecina por parte de su mujer.

Padre e hija se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bulma en su cuarto, estaba algo frustrada, ella habia pasado casi todos los dias de la semana cuidandolo casi sin descanso, y Vegeta lo primero que hace al despertar es ignorarla, y pedirle a su madre que se quede con el. Se pregunto donde quedo la confiansa que habia empezado a crecer entre ellos. Lo peor de todo es que ella penso que el se lo pediria, o por lo menos no se opondria de ninguna forma a quedarse con ella.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Vegeta, Bunny le miraba fijamente, el pequeño estaba casi dormido, tenia mil preguntas que queria hacerle, pero no se atrevio a hacerlo. Se recorto al lado de el y empezo a acariciarlo. Al contacto Vegeta se desperto, miro a la rubia que lo veia con ojos llenos de cariño, ternura, y confucion, para despues cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, cuando se desperto exaltado, otra vez tubo una pesadilla, se sentia debil, acalorado, agitado e inquieto. Habia vuelto a tener una pesadilla, esta fue diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado lo que lo asusto aun mas. En ella se veian involucrados los Brief, y todo ocurria por culpa suya, por ser debil y por actuar como un terricola. Se tomo las piernas y empezo a llorar en silencio, tanto por el dolor de la enfermedad como por la angustia e inquietud que obtubo por la pesadilla. Intento no hacer ruido, pero sin querer solto un pequeño gemido que desperto a la señora brief. Ella le miro, para luego abrazarlo, probocando que este llorara con aun mas fuerza.

-Ya pequeño, estoy aqui-dijo la rubia.

-No me dejes-dijo sollozando el chibi para luego abrazarla con fuerza- no me dejes nunca.

-Ya, ya jamas lo hare- le sonrio- todo estara bien, puedes confiar en mi.

El pequeño levanto su cabeza para mirarla- Te pareces a mama- susurro, para acurrucarse en sus brazos, sacandole una sonrisa a la mujer.

Lamentablemente a la mañana siguiente Vegeta volvio a empeorar.

* * *

 **Hola, bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, se que es mas corto que los anteriores, por lo que a finales de esta semana subire el siguiente. Perodon por la falta de ortografia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Aerosworld**

 **29-02-2016**


	9. Recuperandose

Capitulo 7: **inicio de la recuperacion**

Vegeta, estaba algo mejor, pero eso no impidio la preocupacion del resto. Su fiebre porfin bajo a un grado relativamente normal. Lo unico que no habia sesado por completo eran las pesadillas que despertaban a todos por las noches.

En CC la mayor parte del tiempo el ambiente fue algo deprimente, Bulma estaba algo irritable los ultimos dias, solo queria que Vegeta despertara, ya que así su dia seria un poco mas agradable. Los señores Brief estaban mas calmados, el muchacho parecia estar mejorando, por lo que no era necesario preocuparse tanto.

.

.

.

* * *

Abrio sus ojos lentemente, su cuerpo aun estaba cansado, la luz de la habitacion lo cegó por unos instante, con una de sus pequeñas manos se frotó uno de sus ojos, estaba un poco confuso sobre a como habia llegado a la habitación, aunque de a poco fue recordando la razon y lo sucedido. Miro a su alrededor y se puso de pie dispuesto a encontrar a alguien que le diera de comer.

Como su cuerpo estaba y se sentia debil se vio obligado a usar la pared de apoyo para poder caminar mejor, recorrio los pasillos de la corporacion, hasta llegar a la zona de la cocina, donde Bunny y Bulma se encontraban.

-Mamá, ¿Donde está papá?- escucho decir a la peliazul

-Oh, hija el se encuentra en el laboratorio de la oficina

-Uhm, yo queria preguntarle como estan los examenes que le hizo ayer a Vegeta

-El...

De pronto se sintio debil, cayendo al piso, probocando que gimiera, ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta y vieron al pequeño Vegeta tratando de lebantarse del piso. Logrando solo sentarse y mirarlas con una mirada timida y a la vez adolorida.

-Vegeta!- grito la peliazul acercandoce y tomandolo en brazos- ¿Como te sientes?

-Veggie~chan despertaste- dijo alegre la rubia acercandocele.

-No grites- dijo malumorado tapandose los oidos- estoy al lado tuyo... Tengo hambre-susurro al final.

La Sra. Brief sonrio y comenzo a cocinar. Bulma por su parte se lo llevó a la habitacion para que descansara.

 **Pov Vegeta.**

Bulma me cargo desde la coina a mi habitacion, me encontraba sumamente cansado, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y me sujete como pude. Llegamos a la habitacion y me coloco en la cama cuidadosamente. Me miro y me sonrio, y me revolvio mi cabello.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti- me dijo- todos lo estaban.

Me senti avergonzado, su mirada estaba puesta fijamente en mi, iba a responderle pero ella siguio hablando.

-Asumi~chan y Kira~san llaman cada dos dias para preguntar como estas, no hayan la hora que te mejores para poder jugar contigo.

-Tks, no soy un mocoso terricola, soy el principe Sayajin yo no juego- dije algo molesto- ademas no me importa lo que quiera esa mocosa- pense que se enojaria o se burlaria de mi pero su sonrisa no se borro de su cara.

-Vamos Veggie no seas malo es solo una niña muy dulce, no es su culpa que se fije en un gruñon como tu- me dijo guiñandome un ojo- ademas no creo que te sea tan indiferente.

Senti que mis mejillas se calentaban, para su suerte antes que pudiera decirle alo llego Bunny.

-Oh, mi joven y apuesto Vegeta tienes fiebre- puso su mano en mi cabeza- estas demaciado rojo- Ven aqui te traje tu comida.

-Gracias Bunny...

-Mama Vegeta no tiene fiebre, es solo que estabamos hablando de Asumi~chan y...

Me lance encima de ella y le tape su boca con mis manitos evitando que siguiera hablando, la mire a los ojos, me miraba con ojos entrecerrados, como adbirtiendome algo, no le hice caso y solo logre que mis manos quedaran baboseadas por ella. Retire mis manos rapidamente y ella me miro con malicia. "Estoy jodido" pense.

Sin embargo ella no hizo ni dijo nada mas, lo que me asusto mas, enserio esta mujer da mas miedo cuando no hace algo que cuando lo hace. Comi tranquilamente con la ayuda de Bunny ya que despues de un tiempo mis brasos empezaron a doler.

 **Fin POV Vegeta.**

* * *

 **bueno la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni de publicar por lo que les pido comprencion, lamentablemente empezare a escribir capitulos mas cortos para poder escribir por lo menos una vez a la semana, ya que de por si el horario que tengo de clases es de lo mas horrible y lamentablemente los fines de semana por lo general tengo que cuidar a mi primo de 5 años, tengo la intencion de mañana escribir el siguiente capitulo pero como siempre no prometo nada.**

 **Deseo que me comprendan, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **AEROSWORLD**

 **05042016**


	10. Mala tarde

Capitulo 8:

Su día fue muy aburrido, las mujeres de la casa se turnaron para vigilarle, aunque de todas formas no habría podido hacer mucho levantado. lo único que esperaba era que alguien quien quise que fuera viniera y se llevará a ambas mujeres.

El sr. Brief sólo contemplaba a distancia la situación con algo de diversión, estaba seguro que si alguien se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a sus mujeres estas se lo comerían vivo. Incluso a él cuando intento pedirle ayuda a Bulma cuando está estaba al cuidado de Vegeta, ella casi lo golpeó por la insinuación de dejar al pequeño sólo. Y el pequeño lo miro con cara de suplica para que siguiera insistiendo , pero temió por su seguridad y sólo le devolvió una mirada de 'hice lo que pude'.

Para rematar el día de Vegeta, Yamsha apareció después de su larga ausencia para hablar con Bulma, justo cuando Bunny salió de compras. El pequeño príncipe se enojó con tan solo sentir su presencia, lo único que quería era golpearlo.

.

.

.

-Bulma ¿como estas?- saludo sonriendo el pelinegro

\- Yamsha ¿que haces aquí?

-¿no puedo ver a mi novia?

Bulma estrechó su mirada, suspiro cansada,no estaba de ánimos de discutir, lo único que estaba en su mente en este momento era la salud de Vegeta.

-si..si, sólo no molestes a Vegeta ha estado muy enfermo los últimos días.

-tks...-gruño- yo que pensaba invitarte al cine.

-No iremos a ningún lado mi madre no está y no hay nadie que se quede con Veggie.

Yamsha resopla, otra ves ese 'mocoso' se mete en su camino, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpido.

-Bulma?- se escuchó una voz infantil desde las escaleras.

-Veggie! ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la habitación- lo regalo la peliazul.

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente a Yamsha y dijo:

\- es que quería estar contigo- fingió un puchero y la miró con ojos llorosos haciendo que Bulma se enterneciera y lo abrasara.

\- Ya Veggie~chan, ven vamos al cuarto.

La peliazul se agachó y tomo al peliflama en brazos sonriendo. Vegeta dejo que lo llevara y aprovechó de burlarse de l joven de la cicatriz, sonriendo le de forma burlona y sacándole la lengua. Yamsha estaba furioso mirando la escena haciendolo más ancioso de que ese año terminará pronto.

Al llegar a la habitaciónla joven Brief se ofreció a hacerle de comer con la condición de que Yamsha se quedará con el, y que se quedará en cama. Veggi acepto a regañadientes, tenía hambre y no se molestaría en discutir. Bulma se volvió hacia su novio yy le dijo algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojara, la tomará de la pintura ignorando el gruñido que salió desde el pequeño sayan.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Bulma se había ido a cocinar y la habitación se había envuelto en un silencio profundo. Que Vegeta decidió romper para divertirse un rato.

-¿que haces aquí insecto?, la chica con la que estabas te botó?- pregunto burlonamente el pequeño príncipe, Al no haber respuesta se puso a reír.

-mira mocoso- gruñó el pelinegro- será mejor que te calles por que sino lo haces te enfrentarás alas concecuencias.

-consecuencias? No te tengo miedo- dijo el pequeño hacercandocele- Soy un sayan y tú solo un intento de terrícola.

Yamsha estalló y golpeó a Vegeta mandándolo contra una pared, donde esté último se levantó segundos después y contraatacó. Golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, pero no fue mucho loq ue pudo lograr aún se sentía enfermo, lo que provocó que recibiera más golpes de lo usual.

-Yamsha! Basta! Dejarlo!- se oía gritar a la peliazul-dejalo!

-Estoy cansado de este mocoso, me las va a pagar.- con eso tomo la cola del sayan provocandole dar un fuerte grito que segundos más tarde se convirtió en sollozos ahogados, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se desmayó.

Al ver el estado inconsciente del pequeño lo dejo caer al piso, estaba furioso con ese 'mocoso'. Bulma corrió hacia Vegeta y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo al ala médica, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir como el pequeño temblaba en sus brazos y se quejaba.

Pasaron tres horas antes de que se despertara, sollozando, acariciándose la colita, negándose ha hablar. Bulma no sabía que hacer, intento todo lo que pudo pero sólo logro que la hechara del cuarto. Bunny quien llegó un tiempo después también intento lo que pudo pero tubo el mismo resultado que su hija.

.

.

.

* * *

Asumi estaba con Kira en su habitación, la pequeña estaba inquieta, no habían sabido nada de Vegeta desde que se había ido, siendo que Bulma les había dicho que les habisaria cualquier cosa, fruncio el ceño, no le gustaba la peliazul, pero al parecer era pariente de su amigo.

-Asumi~chan ¿que pasa?-preguntó Kira

-mmm nada...es sólo que...- dijo jugando con sus deditos- extraño aVeggie~chan, no hemos sabido nada de el, me preocupa...- susurró.

-eh... El va a estarbien, ¿si?, más tarde llamaremos para saber cómo se encuentra.

-pero yo quiero verlo- dijo e hizo un puchero.

-mmmm-Kira suspiro y río para si misma- Bien arreglate vamos a darle una sorpresa.

-Hai!-grito entusiasmada la pequeña corriendo a arreglarse.

Una hora más tarde estaba fuera de . Llamaron a la puerta y les abrió una muy acongojada Bunny. Las hermanas se miraron, era obvio que algo estaba mal.

la mayor de las hermanas preguntoque pasaba y la ojiazul les explico, sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña pelinegro corrió a la habitación donde estaba Vegeta se escabulló silenciosamente hasta el costado de la cama, y hablo.

-¿Veggie~chan? Soy Asumi, Hola- dijo en voz baja.

-A..Asumí?-se escuchó decir entrecortadamente- ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte- sonrió la pequeña- amigos ¿recuerdas?

\- Yo no tengo amigos-susurró.

-Yo soy tu amiga

-no! - dijo sentándose mirando serio a la chica.

-si

-no!

-no

-si

-jejejejej te gane vez somos amigos-sonrio- ¿que paso?¿por que estás así?

-Estoy enojado, el insecto novio de Bulma tiró de mi colita- dijo acariciando su cola.

-oh...-fue lo único que dijo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un tiempo hasta que Asumí hablo otra vez haciendo que obligadamente Vegeta le respondiera.

* * *

 **Se que no es mucho pero ahora voy a tener más tiempo por lo menos hasta mediados de mayo, por lo que volveré a escribir con más frecuencia. gracias por leer intentaré mañana en la tarde subir lo que sigue**

 **Gracias.**

 **aerosworld**


	11. Nota

_**Ems bueno empiezo con pedir disculpas por no escribir desde hace tiempo, tube problemas con mi computador, la cosa es que se me cayó del camarote y se hizo añicos XD,perdi todo ?, y hace una semana me emprestaron uno de forma casi permanente hata que me compre otro.**_

 _ **Bueno espero subir pronto mas capitulos a mis historias.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Aerosworld**_.


End file.
